You Belong With Me
by annia.adel
Summary: just about a girls in high school, drama, love, fighting. it was inspired by twilight, but has non of the character in it. or maybe it will. i haven't decided yet. there may be a surprise appearance of a cullen/voturie or wolf pack. but they'll be human
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Chapter 1

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control…………

I turned down the radio and shut off my car. I grabbed my bag and shut the door. Then my day took a turn for the worst.

"Alex," I heard my sister call my name. Makayla, the Anti-Christ. She's actually my twin sister; thank God we are fraternal twins and look nothing alike. I walked toward my class trying to ignore her, but then she started to walk toward me.

"Hey. Why didn't you come over there when I called?" She asked.

"Because I know what you were going to try to do." I told her.

"Just talk to him." She said.

"I can find a boyfriend by myself, thanks." I replied.

"Really?!" she asked. Her facial expression and tone disbelieving. She was so shallow.

"Yes, really. Can I go to class now?" I asked her.

"Fine, whatever, but when you die alone, don't blame me, okay." She said and turned on her heel and went back to her little posse.

I walked to my first class. Photography. At least I like this class, and one of my best friends is in it. I went to my desk and she was already there.

"Another Maykala run-in this morning?" Teagan asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"I just know when my twin is feeling down." She answered. Yeah, she called me her twin. We look more like sisters then me and Maykala do. We are both medium height, 5' 5", and we are both an athletic build. We both have blue eyes and short multi colored hair. But her hair has a blonde base, whereas mine has a black base. "So what did she say this time?"

"She said that I'd die alone." I shrugged and pulled my stuff out of my bag and set it on my desk.

"Wow, I don't understand how you and her could be related." Teagan said.

"Yeah, mind-boggling isn't it?" I said.

"It is indeed." She answered. I have no ideas why we were talking like that; we just randomly do that sometimes, along with speaking in accents, dancing, and singing.

The bell rang so we had to put our conversation aside and pay attention to the teacher. We developed some pictures that we were supposed to take as homework for the week; then the bell rang. We grabbed up our stuff and started to head to Teagan's locker, she had gym next and needed to get her cloths.

"So, tomorrow being Saturday, what do you plan on doing?" She asked me.

"I don't know, you want to have a sleep over or something? Except not at my house, the devil is probably going to have a party; our parents are out of town." I told her.

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll tell everyone else at lunch. I'll see you later." She said and took off toward the gym. I went to my next classes. World history and Algebra 2, and they were boring. Lunch was next, my favorite part of the day. I had lunch with all of my friends. I got in line and grabbed some pizza and milk; then I went to the usual table. I was met by Teagan and four of my other best friends. Rynzi, Elizabeth, Courtney, and Jean. And my cousin, his name is Saul. Saul, is my best, best friend. I love him to death. Saul and Rynzi are dating. They are so cute. She is so tiny and has long light brown hair that goes down to her waist and light brown eyes. She is only about 5' 1". He has blonde, almost white hair and was tan, his eyes are blue and he's 6' even. Elizabeth, we call her Beth, is the whitest one of us. She is pasty and has long red hair. One of the prettiest gingers I've ever seen. She has blue eyes and is really tall. Courtney and Jean really are twins, identical, to the last freckle. They are both blonde, and have blue eyes. They are they same height as me. The only difference between them is their personalities. Jean, she reminds me a lot of Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series, and Courtney, she is the serious one. More like Hermione Granger.

"Okay, so we are having a sleep over at my house tomorrow, so you all better come or else we are no longer friends." Teagan threatened.

"Hmmm…. I don't think I'm going to go." Saul said and looked at Teagan. She just glared at him. "I'm just joking." He said.

"Okay, so we are on for tomorrow. Bring movies……..oh, and snacks too." she said. Everyone at the table agreed.

"Okay, so guess what happened in gym." Rynzi said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. My stinking ADHD." Teagan said. We all laughed at her, even though she was being serious.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"So you know that there is a new student right?" Rynzi asked us.

"Yeah, I had him in my last class." Courtney said.

"Okay, well, we were playing dodge ball, and he hit Makayla right in the face with the ball." Rynzi said laughing. Not one of my friends like my sister, except Saul, but he says he only likes her because he has to since she's family. Everyone else laughed. We spent the rest of the lunch eating and talking about funny things that happned to us. Like onetime when I went ice-blocking with Saul, he let go of the ice block and it started to slide down the hill. I started to walk down the hill after it, but soon I was running because of stupid gravity. Saul yelled for me to stop running, so when I just stopped, I fell flat on my face. It was really funny, plus I didn't cry at all. I told the story of when Saul was holding a door open and turned around and ran right into a pole. We were all laughing when the bell rang for lunch to end. We all reluctantly got up from out seats. I went to my next class that I had with Rynzi and Beth. We had English together so we stopped at all our lockers and grabbed our Literature and SSR books. Right now we are reading Of Mice and Men for literature. It is a really good book. I enjoy English, one of my favorite classes. Our teacher, Mr. Gardiner, loves me. I think it's because I read so many SSR books. He has us keep a reading record. You have to write down the book, its author and how many pages you have read out of it. I read 42 last semester; and the average is 7. He's an easy grader too. We had to write poems, they didn't even have to be good, you just had to do the assignment and read it out load during class to get a grade. And when we do essays and short stories, I just make them really corny and put in a bunch of stuff I don't really need to and I get A's. Then I had Biology with Jean. She is my lab partner. She isn't very smart, but she does have her moments. I have the highest grade in my class, then Jean, because I basically do her work for her, she jus writes it different so it can't be called cheating. My last class of the day is Art 2. I took Art 1 my freshman year. After this year I have two more years left. Yep. I'm a Sophomore. Anyway, Saul, Courtney, and I all had Art next to I met them in our class room. We got to pick where we sat so we sat together. We sat down at out table and were joined by a boy that I have never seen before. He had Jet black long-ish hair and green eyes. He was pretty pale. He dressed really nice too. Black jeans, gray t-shirt, and white DC shoes.

"Hey, my names Alex." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Bronson. Bronson Bane Larsen. I go by Bane though, it's Hawaiian, and a lot less lame. Nice to meet you by the way." He said and smiled.

"This is my cousin Saul, and my friend Courtney." I said. He shook hands with both of them. "So where are you from?" I asked him.

"I'm from California, I know it doesn't look like it since I'm so white, but it's the truth." He said.

"So why did you move here to Billings, Montana" Saul asked him.

"My parents died in a car crash, they were drunk, so I came to live with my aunt and uncle." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Saul looked away awkwardly.

"No, it's fine, they were never really around. When I was little they would always pawn me off to their friends who had children, and when I was ten, they just started to leave me alone at the house while they went out to the bars." He said. This conversation just keeps getting more and more awkward.

"Oh," was all I said.

"So……..how was your first day?" Courtney asked.

"It was fine, I'm liking the people here, they are really nice." He answered.

"Yeah, well, most of them are, but you probably have even really met my sister yet. Lucky you, you should keep it that way." I told him.

"Who's your sister?" He asked me.

"That girl who you hit in the face with a dodgeball during your gym class." I don't have gym anymore, I took that class last semester, and you only need one and a half credits for it.

"Oh, yeah, that miss priss chick. That was funny." He laughed at the memory. I could tell I was going to get along with him if he though that was funny. "She's kinda hot." He said. Yeah, never mind what I said about getting along with him. That statement just ruined all chances of us ever becoming friends. I never, and I mean never, get along with boys who think my sister is hot. That's why my only guy friend is my cousin.

"Please don't say that in my presence ever again, unless you really want to see what I had for lunch." I told him. He laughed. "I'm serious." I told him. Then Saul, Courtney and I started to laugh. We talked through out art. We were making masks out of newspaper and watery glue. Mine is going to be so sweet. We are going to paint them and decorate them, then, we get to choose if we want to attach it to a stick or use string so we can wear them. I'm so excited to see what mine turns out like. The bell rang and I said bye to Saul, Court, and Bane and met with Teagan. Every other Friday we go shopping. We go shopping in categories. Today was bras/underwear, one of my favorite days, the other ones are shoes/scarves/hats and jeans day.


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong With Me

Chapter 2

Teagan and I walked to her little car. It's a yellow Mini Cooper, and it fits her personality almost perfectly. She unlocked the doors and we both got in.

"Hey, grab that purple C.D. out of the glove-box, would you?" Teagan asked me. I grabbed the C.D. she indicated put in into the player. Her favorite song started to play and she sang along. She was a horrible singer, and I honestly hate the song that was playing, but she liked it, so I sat through the torture.

"So did you see that new guy?" she yelled over the music.

"Yeah, he was in my Art class." I told her.

"How cute was he?!" she squealed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Then she turned down the music and looked over at me with a serious expression on her face.

"No, I'm not kidding. He is sooo good-looking. You had to have noticed." She said.

I smiled at her to keep from laughing, it was so funny watching her face go from extra bubbly to serious in a matter of milliseconds. I replied, "Yes, Tea, I notice. He's just not really my type."

"Your type! Since when has hot not been your type?" she asked as she turned right on to the street with the mall.

"Okay, hot is my type, but he just isn't. Plus, he's your type just as much as he is mine, maybe even more." I pointed out to her.

"Oh, yeah, your right." She said as a thoughtful expression spread across her face. She was quiet when she parked the car and all the way into the mall. She must be really thinking because she is usually never quiet. We got to the center of the mall before she said anything, "So, underwear and bra day. Victoria Secret here we come."

Bane must have still been on her mind because she didn't have her usual shopping face on, she looked kind of distant. I think this is a record. Usually her ADHD has her talking about something different every three minutes.

We have a seventy-five dollar limit on each shopping Friday, so we only had enough to buy about three bras and underwear each. I just got some matching ones, a blue pair, a black pair, and a green pair. Tea got stripes, polka dots, and stars. It took us a couple of hours to get everything and leave the mall.

We were halfway to my house when the bad luck started. First, Tea's song was on again, and second, I saw none other than the topic of our conversation before we got to the mall, and that wasn't even the bad part. The bad part was that Tea saw him go into Funky Monkey, so she pulled into the parking lot and got out. I followed her into the smoothie shop.

Teagan was already in line behind Bane. I walked over to her and right when I got to her she bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled as he turned around and looked at her.

"No problem" he said then looked past her to me, "hey, Alex."

"Hey," I said.

"So, are you following me or something?" he said not know how dead on he really, well, kind of was. Teagan giggled again and his attention was brought back on her. "I'm Bane."

"Teagan." She replied.

"So, your friends with Alex?" he asked.

"Yep, best friends since the fourth grade." She answered promptly. I will never forget the day we became friends. My sister, well, she was always a snot, but that day was when she truly changed into the girls she is now. She only worse now because she is older and was initiated into the new popular group by Jessica and Dylan; the old group ditched their leader a month ago. Anyway, Makayla was trying to impress her friends by making fun of her own sister for sitting on the fence at recess because I got into trouble for accidentally walking into the boys bathroom by mistake. Teagan was in trouble too, for who-knows-what, probably not paying attention in class because of her ADHD, she wasn't taking her meds then, and when she heard Makayla being me to me she stood up for me. She told her to stop. Then Makayla told her to make her, and _then _Teagan asked her if she knew why she had gotten in trouble. Makayla didn't answer and Teagan told her it was because she punched a girl in the face for making fun of her friend. Makayla told on her and Teagan got into trouble again, but that was the beginning of our friendship.

"That was a great day, wasn't it?" I said, smiling at the memory of it.

"Yeah, anyway, so how'd you get here?" Teagan asked.

"Biked. I don't live to far away." Bane answered then ordered his smoothie.

"Oh, I like biking, it's fun." Teagan said and then order us both Tarzan and Jane smoothies (strawberry banana).

"Yeah." He agreed as he walked toward the cash register to pay, "I'll get these two, too." he said to the lady behind the counter.

"Thanks," Teagan and I said to him. Thank God, cause we didn't have any money left over from shopping.

"So what were you guys doing before you came here?" he asked and got out of the way for the next person to pay. We follow him.

"Just our traditional every other Friday shopping." I answered.

"Traditional? Every _other _Friday? Interesting." He replied, "Well, look I gotta go, but maybe, since you aren't shopping next Friday, we can hang out or something." He suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Teagan said.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said.

"Okay, well, see you at school." he said and left through the door and hopped on his bike. We stood there for a few minutes then walked out of Funky Monkey and got into the car.

"I can't believe you did that." I said laughing as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Well, I wanted to meet him, is that so wrong?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"No, I guess it's not, but still, you could have met him at school. Anyway, it's done and over with now, so what movie and snacks should I bring?" I asked her as I looked out the window and watched buildings and people go by.

"Umm, let's see, something funny for the movie, like Superbad or Pineapple Express. And for a snack, I'll get some tortilla chips and you should make that one dip. You know, that pink colored one." She suggested.

"The picante sauce and cream-cheese mix?" I clarified as I loooke over at her.

"That's the one." She said as she turned down my block.

"Okay. I love that stuff, I could eat a whole bowl with some chips by myself." I stated.

"Then make a lot." She replied as she pulled into my driveway behind my car (a Saab). She sighed, "I love your house, it's so big. I can't believe you would rather have the sleepover at my house when we can have it here."

"You've met my sister, so you know that answer." I said as I got out, "Anyway, I see you tomorrow. I'm coming over early after I go to the store to get the stuff for my dip. I can help you plan for tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She said before she backed out of my driveway and speed off in the direction of her home.

I turned around and looked at my great big house. She was right, my house is one of the nicest in the city of Billings, but it's just the people who live in it. Well, the maid is nice, but she's usually doing everything my mom and sister ask her to do to have time to talk. I sighed and walked through the door. Here we go.

I listened for my mom's voice to come, asking if I was Makayla, even though she never get home until late, but it never came. I forgot that my parents were out of town. I get a long much better with my dad than I do with my mother. I actually like my dad, my mom, yeah……not so much.

I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I walked to my big window and opened the black curtains to let in some light. Then I turned on some music and flopped down onto my forrest green comforter. Green is one of my favorite colors, blue is the other one. The rest of my room was painted blue but had different color stuff on it. On my birthday every year I repaint my wall because it is usually covered by painted pictures that my friends do when they come over, which is when ever my sister isn't here, and that is usually a lot. I grabbed my sketch book out from under my bed and started to doodle. I love to draw, especially faces. I drew a picture of each of my friends that I have pinned up on a cork board and they signed it. I doodle little stars and hearts and a bunch of other things until I grew hungry. I walked down to the kitchen to grab some easy-mac. I looked out the window and saw that Makayla's VW convertible bug was there. Great, just what my day needed. I walked back into the living room to go back upstairs when I saw what I missed coming down. The wicked witch of the west and a guy making out on the couch.

"Eww, I think I'm gonna ralph." I said and pretended to gag as I headed up the stairs.

"What? You find this disgusting just because no guy would ever want to kiss you." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"No, I find it disgusting because it's you. I can't imagine what that must belike for, umm, whatever his name is, but it must be horrendous." I retorted and continued up the stair.

"You're pathetic." She said.

"Right, I'm the pathetic one. Even when I'm sure you don't even know the name of the guy you are kissing. Well, you could classify that as pathetic or sleazy, which ever one floats your boat." I glared at her from the top of the staircase. No one; and I mean no one, calls me pathetic, unless they want to be badly injured, but unfortunately, I can't injure her because then I would be in deep trouble when my parents get home.

"Well, guess what. Number 1, I'm not pathetic or sleazy because I actually _do_ know his name. It's Brad, so there." She said.

"Umm, my name is Greg." the boy said. Makayla turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"So what'll it be? Pathetic or sleazy?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything to me so I continued to my room. I closed the door and I started eating when I heard he explode. Poor boy.

"I thought you said your name was Brad! What kind of name is Greg, anyway? I can't believe I kissed you. Ugh. Get out of my house." She shouted.

"I came with you, my car is at school." he said.

"So, walk then." She told him. I heard the front door open.

"But…" Greg started to say.

"I said out!" she yelled. I heard the door slam and some cursing from outside. I laughed to myself as I finished eating. When I was done I changed into my jammies and laid down on my bed listening to my music play and reflected on all that happened that day. It had been a pretty good one too. Made a new friend, got new underwear, and made a fool out of my sister. Not a bad day at all. I feel asleep extremely happy with how my day had went.

a href=".com/group/originalstoriesbyyou/forum/topics/you-belong-with-me-1" target="_blank"img src="." alt='Create your own banner at !' border=0 //abra href=".com/"Make your own banner at !/a


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong With Me

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning and shut of my radio, I forgot to turn it off last night. I walked over to my huge walk-in closet and grabbed the little baggy off the door handle and pulled my green pair of new underwear out of it. I undressed and went into my bathroom. The tile floor was pleasantly cold on my bare feet. I turned the shower on and got in. The warm water was feeling really good on my back, but that didn't last long, before I knew it, the water was ice cold. I should know by now that I need to take a shower before my sister if I want one that is actually warm. I finished up shaving and washing my hair. I let my hair air dry because it is so short. I got my panties and bra on and walked over to my closet, dripping water all over the place.

What to wear, what to wear? I always have this problem. I grabbed my favorite multi-colored stripe tights and some short jean shorts. A silver top and some black high-top converse, then, I grabbed a necklace, ring, and earrings and put them on. This is probably one of my favorite outfits I own. It's very colorful, kinda like me and my friends. I pack my jammies, which was just a big, plaid t-shirt and some wool socks and slippers. I could probably wear nothing but my socks in order to stay warm. If my feet are warm, I'm warm. If my feet are cold, I'm cold. Once I had all that pack I decided that it was time to head over to Tea's house. I could just eat breakfast there.

I grabbed my keys and some money off of my shelf, the place I keep all my important stuff………in a cluttered mess. I walked down stairs, didn't see Makayla, got into my car and left. I drove all the way to the store and got some picante sauce and cream-cheese for my dip, then, I drove to Teagan's house. Neither one is far away from my house, but the traffic around eight, when everyone is going to work, is horrible.

When I got there I texted Teagan and let myself in.

"Hello, Sheryl. Hi Dave." I greeted her parents when I walked into the kitchen and as I set my stuff down on the counter. That is where all the family stuff happens for me; in my best friend's kitchen, with her and her family, including her older brother who has been my crush since only-God-knows-when.

"Hello, so are you ready for the sleep over tonight?" Sheryl asked as she grabbed one of the suitcases that were in the room.

"Yep, sure am. You won't be staying then?" I said indicating to the suitcase in her hand as I sat down on a stool at the island counter.

"Oh, no, business meeting, very important, I can't miss. And Dave is coming with. He'll be my moral support." She answered. I'm not exactly sure what she does, I tried asking Tea once, but that was a complete waste of time.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to more of your stories and make-overs." I told her. She would always tell us stories about when she was in high school. Who she had a crush on; how the jocks and cheerleaders were like. Then she would give us a make-over.

"Yeah, well, next time, I'll be there no matter what. Anyway, I've got to get going. My plane should be leaving in the next two hours or so." She replied and stood up from the table. Dave followed behind her with the other two suitcases.

"Good-bye." Sheryl said and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Tell, Teagan that we will be back in a few days. I told her, but I'm not entirely sure she was listening." Dave said and did the same as his wife.

"Be good. Oh, and tell Devan that there will be no parties when he gets here." Dave told me.

"Sure thing. Bye Dave, bye Sheryl." I said. I waited for the door to close behind them before I sprinted up stairs and into Teagan's room.

Her room was a mess. You couldn't even see the floor because all of her cloths, dirty and clean, were covering every single inch of it. I kicked her cloths aside as I walked over to her desk where she sat at the computer.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Burning a C.D." she answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Cool, cool. Well, when your done we should get to planning. Like, what games we're gonna play, what movie we are going to watch, by the way I brought Pineapple Express, an where everyone is gonna sleep. You should also help my make that dip." I told her.

"Help you make the dip? It's your dip; don't you know how to make it?" She asked turning around to look at me.

"Of course I know how to make it silly, I just don't want to do it by myself." She could be such a dork sometimes.

"Oh……okay," she ejected the black colored C.D. and we both headed back down to the kitchen. She put the C.D. in and the music filled the room. She grabbed bowls and emptied, what seemed like, the whole pantry into them. I grabbed one and started to mix the dip. It was done in a matter of minutes. We decided to make brownies after that since it will still be a long time before anyone would actually get here. It was basically just to kill time. When the timer on the oven went off for the brownies we took them out and let them cool. Then we got to planning the games that we would play. I threw out some suggestions, and Tea wrote them down.

"Well, there has to be Truth Or Dare. Then we could play Would You Rather. There is also Who Would You Do, and I heard of this new one. What was it called? Island something. Oh, yeah, it's called Desert Island. You have to pick 3 books and 5 movies that you would take if you were deserted on an island."

"Yeah, I've heard of that. I say we put them all on the list and we can just choose later, and we will have to have a vote on the movie." She said.

"Sounds good. So what do we do till then?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" she asked.

"Nope." I realized how starving I was.

"Let's have brunch then, since it practically noon." She said, "What do you want?"

"I don't know. You pick." She did and she picked breakfast burritos. I just had hash-browns and bacon in mine, since I hated eggs. I had like four of them. By the time we had finished eating it was 1:30.

"They should be here soon. I told them to come earlier so we could watch a movie, play games, and then fall asleep to another movie." She said as she sat and anxiously watched the clock located above the kitchen sink. And, like they were waiting for the cue, the door bell rang. Teagan jumped off her seat and ran to the door. I don't think I've seen anyone move so fast in their life. I was about to get up when she came back with a disappointed look on her face. "It's just Spencer."

Spencer, her brother walked into the room then. "Wow, thank sis," he said to Tea, then he looked over at me and did that little head nod thing, then his eyes widened, "Who's, thi….Hey, Alex! Wow, I didn't recognize you! You have really…changed." He said as he looked me up and down and made me blush. Was he checking me out? I mean, my boobs have gotten bigger, but he wouldn't check out his little sister's friend. Would he? After all he's only one measly year older than us. I think he would. The thought of him checking me out made me blush even more.

"And I see you haven't. Same old Spence." I said and made him laugh. Spencer is only a year older than us, but he is really smart, I'm talking genius, so he went into college already and I haven't seen him in a long time. Spencer is also unbelievably gorgeous. Perfect complexion, perfect teeth, perfect color hair, golden brown, and perfect almond-shaped, blue-that-almost-looks-gray eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I hope I'm invited to this little party your having, since mom and dad say I can't have my own." He muttered the last part.

"Of course, big brother. How could you think that I would not invite such a strapping young lad to this small get together." Teagan said formally in her best British accent.

"Why thank you madam." He replied in his accent.

"So now that you are officially invited, you get to help us set up the sleeping bags and snacks in the living room." I told him.

"Oooo, sorry, can't I have to get settled into my room." He said as he started to heave his one suitcase up the stairs.

"Wow, jerk." I said to him.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. Mom and dad let me switch rooms with you," Teagan yelled up the stairs.

"What?!?!" Spencer yelled back, "That is not fair. Your old room is so tiny,-"

"Wait for it-"

"- AND IT"S PINK!!" Spencer shouted from his new room. Teagan and I burst out laughing. Then we laughed even harder when we saw the expression on his face. He was mad and bummed at the same time. Those two faces of his don't mix well.

"You two think it's funny do you?" he asked and we continued to laugh, "You two are soooo gonna get it, you just wait." He threatened.

The door bell rang again so we went to go answer it. It was Jean and Court.

"Oh, hello Spencer. How are you on this fine morning?" Jean asked him even though you could tell by his face that he was clearly pissed off, and that, as it was 2 pm, it clearly wasn't morning. I had to hold back my laugh so I didn't make it worse.

"H-h-hi Spencer." Court stuttered. She like me had a crush on him, but she only liked him because he was so smart. She's pretty enough for him, but she just makes a fool out of herself whenever he's around.

"Hello." Was his short reply to the both of the girls.

The Saul, Rynzi, and Beth all arrived within ten minutes of the twins. We all carried some snacks into the living room and then we voted on a movie. Pineapple Express won, so Spencer popped the DVD in. We were all sprawled out on the couches and chairs and floors so no one could get up, and we had to pass around the snacks. People's phones would go off during the movies and the others would rudely tell them off for being loud. It was a lot of fun. And the movie was absolutely hilarious. Plus I mostly watch it because James Franco, one of my many celebrity husbands and also played Spiderman's best friend, is in it. Finally the movie ended.

"Game time!" Spencer shouted.

"Oh, I just adore playing games. What will we be playing?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. Which one should we play first?" Teagan asked me.

"We should just play them in thee order of how you wrote them down on the paper." I suggested.

"That idea is bloody brilliant!" Teagan said imitating Ron Weasley from the Harry Potter series. Yes, we are obsessed with those books. But us having that in common has definitely brought us closer together.


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong With Me

Chapter 4

Truth or dare. I usually always choose dare, but since Spencer is here, I don't feel like being made a fool of, I do that pretty well on my own.

"I hate truth or dare." Courtney and Beth said together.

"Me too…" complained Rynzi.

"Fine you can watch. Spence, Saul, Alex, Jean and I will play." Teagan said, "Who wants to go first, we'll only take one turn each so this will go faster."

"I will." Jean volunteered, "Saul………truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered. He sounded more brave than her looked. I'm sure he was worrying about what Jean would dare him, I mean, who really knows what she thinks up when she in her own little world in her head.

"Oh, darn. You were supposed to choose truth. I never come up with good dares." She said, "Well, I guess I dare you to say "Where are those voices coming from?" every time someone calls your name for the next two school days. But you have to make it believable." You know, I've never thought of doing that to anyone. It's brilliant. Now I'm definitely not choosing dare.

"Fine, but I though you said you suck at making up dares?" Saul complained.

"I do." Jean said looking over at him.

"But that was great." he said.

"What was great?" Jean asked, a confused look covered her face. Saul realized it was best if stopped there.

"Never mind." He sighed, "Okay, Alex, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said through a mouthful of candy.

"Would you be interested in a college guy, that is really smart. Personally, I think he's kind of nerdy, and not to mention that he can't find a girl friend that goes to his school, and is sort of a loser since he hangs out with his sister and her friends on week ends, but anyway, would you be interested?" he asked, he kept his face serious, but I, being his cousin, could tell that he was about to crack.

"Ummm……yeah, I guess, I mean if I got to know him and he was nice." I answered. His question was nothing I expected; a little confusing too.

"So what if you already knew him?" he asked, trying to keep up his serious act.

"Ummm……I don't know anyone that goes to college, well, besides Spencer, but you can't be talking about him because he's Tea's brother." I said. Saul started to crack up after I said that.

"Okay, next." Spencer, who was sitting closest to me, said trying not to make eye contact with me. He failed and when his eyes met mine you could see the blush spread across his face, down to his neckline and up to his hair. I blushed realizing that Saul actually was talking about Spencer.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Can I hear the options first?" He asked looking at his hands, which were playing with the tatters on the end of his pant leg.

"Well……," I started slowly, "For truth, if you know who that "college guy" was, you could tell me……and for dare…you could…," I took a deep breath before I took the biggest risk, well, the biggest a teenage girl can take, of my life "…kiss me."

"Woah! Didn't see that coming." Teagan, who was sitting on my other side, said and I smacked her in the stomach, "Oww!"

Spencer leaned towards me and we kissed. It was definitely not what I expected of something that I waited so long for. Man, I hope my breath doesn't smell. That would just be horrible, and I just had candy. I really should start carrying gum and mints or something. He pulled away. I was worried and relieved at the same time.

"Well, now, who's next?" Saul asked.

"Umm. Jean, Truth or dare?" Spencer asked her.

"Truth, no dare,… no truth." She said.

"Okay, umm, do you know that you're not exactly normal?" Spencer asked her.

"Normal. What is normal? What's the definition of normal? Once you tell me that I shall answer your question." Jean said.

"Ummm… okay." He replied.

"Well, Spence was supposed to ask me, so I didn't get a turn. Way to go." Teagan complained.

"Well, now we can move to the next game, so we can play." Courtney said.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed. Rynzi nodded her head.

"Okay, next is would you rather. Do you really want to play this one, we can never think of anything good." I complained. And it was true. They were all dumb except for the few basic ones, like, Would You Rather drown or burn to death; or be rich and ugly/dumb, or poor and pretty/smart. I don't know.

"Fine, we'll play…" Teagan looked down on her list, "Who Would You Do. This should be interesting."

"How do you play that?" Jean asked in a slowy.

"Well, I'll say a category and then from that category you pick which one you would do." Teagan explained.

"Okay, that's not a weird game at all." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out." Saul said.

"I'd be more comfortable playing with other guys. Saul, you want to go play Grand Theft Auto?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, sound good." Saul answered.

"Okay, fine. The first category is Actor." Teagan said.

I went first, "Umm, let's see, after we got married, I'd have to say…Taylor Lautner. There are a couple more, but he's closer in age. The others are a lot older, but the next would be Rupert Grint."

"Oh, yeah, those two are good, but I'd have to say, James Franco." Teagan said.

"ROB PATTISON!" Rynzi shouted.

"Ummm,…Hugh Jackman." Coutney said.

"Ashton Kutcher." Elizabeth stated.

"Captian Jack Sparrow." Jean replied in a dreamy voice.

"You mean Johnny Depp?" Rynzi asked. He face contorted with confusion.

"No. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jean repeated.

"Ooookaaayy." Rynzi said, "What's the next category?"

"Umm, how about our schools football team." Beth suggested and blushed a little bit.

"Okay, you can go first then." I said.

"Okay,……well, I was thinking of Phil." Elizabeth said.

"Eww. That's disgusting. Well, he is good looking, but he's such a pervert, I would have to say, Kale." Rynzi stated.

"Dito." I said.

"Yup, me too." The rest agreed.

"Speaking of Kale, have you seen his sister? She's really pretty, and I guess she has a thing with James. Oh, James is another one, well, if he wasn't such a player, and if he hadn't played Rachel." Courtney said. She has Algebra 3, she is advanced for our age, with Kale's sister who is a grade ahead of us, and Rachel was a friend of ours, but she moved before the year started. Her dad died in a plane crash and her and her mom had to move back to where her family is to cope with the loss. She hasn't called us since she left, it hit her pretty hard.

"Yes. I've heard that she is kind of quiet too. Keeps to herself mostly." Jean said.

"Hmm… anyway, next category." Teagan said.

"Chess club." I told them. Everyone else laughed, except Court.

"There's nothing wrong with being in the Chess club!" Courtney exclaimed.

"No, there is nothing wrong with it……just all the guys are geeks." Rynzi explained.

"Well, there is one geek that I'd like to get to know," Elizabeth giggled, "the new kid, Bronson, I think his name was."

"He goes by Bane." I corrected, "He's in the Chess club?"

"No, but I walked by the library yesterday after school, where there was a chess club going on and he was in there cleaning or something."

"Cleaning? What for?" I asked.

"Someone's a little curious." Coutney said.

"Told you he was your type." Teagan said.

"No, I was just wondering why he would be cleaning, it's his first day here." I told them, "Honestly, plus, I don't know if you guys know this, but I kinda like Spencer." I reminded them.

"Fine, fine." Teagan yawned and dropped it, "Well, I'm tired. Let's go change and pop in then next movie."

We all headed up stairs to Teagan's room and got changed. I brushed my teeth so I wouldn't forget, or have to get up again. By the time I finished they were heading downstairs again.

"Hey, tell Saul and Spencer that we are putting in Benchwarmers if they want to watch with us." Teagan told me.

"'Kay." I said and walked to Spencer's room. The door was closed so I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Spencer's voice call. I pushed open the door and walked into his room. Spencer was stretched across his bed on his stomach and Saul was sitting with his back against the bed. They were too engrossed in the game to look and see who entered the room.

"Hey, if you want, you can come watch Benchwarmers with us down stairs." I told them.

"Yeah, okay, we'll be down in a bit." Spencer replied with a quick glance back at me.

"Okay." I said and turned and left to go watch the movie. I had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the movie and before Spencer and Saul came downstairs. I felt a nudge and then the blanket slide off and floor disappear from beneath me. I came to long enough to see that Spencer was carrying me up the stair to Teagan's room, where we usually sleep. I was placed on her bed and then as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong With Me

Chapter 5

I woke up this morning to an empty room and the smell of pancakes and bacon. I dragged myself off the bed and to the bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother with my hair, just combed it out; it's too short to do anything with anyway. I walked into the kitchen and the smell hit me. My stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was. I grabbed a plate and loaded it up, buttered the cakes and drench my plate with syrup. I waited until I inhaled half of it before I joined the conversation that the others were having, I don't think so well when I'm on an empty stomach.

"So, did they leave for work already?" I asked to anyone. We all work at the Reef, and indoor water park. Courtney and Jean's parents own it, so they got us all jobs. Courtney, Jean, and Elizabeth work on the Sundays, they train others, otherwise they wouldn't have to be in so early, and Mondays. Rynzi, Teagan and I work on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I also work on Mondays and Thursdays at the new theater that opened up, Shiloh 14, but I only work there every other week.

"Yeah, they did." Saul was the one who answered.

"Hmm." Was all I could reply, having already taken another bite of my breakfast. I swallowed and asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"No idea." They all replied in sync.

"Okay, then."

"You know, we could go slack-lining in the park today, it's supposed to be warm, even though it's only February. You know how bi-polar Montana weather can be." Teagan suggested.

"Yeah, okay sounds good, but, I'm gonna need to borrow some cloths today." I told her.

"Yeah, me too." Rynzi said. We went back up to Tea's room and picked out cloths. The only thing I borrowed was a dress; I found a pair of my shoes, pink tights, two rings and my necklace. We all like to share our cloths.

"Hey, I forgot that I let you borrow this stuff last month. I've been looking for this too." I told Teagan.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I had those." She shrugged.

"Well, let's get going." Rynzi said as she entered the room already dressed.

"We should walk. I don't feel like taking the car." I told them as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, but the stuff is in my car, so I gotta get it." Teagan said as she grabbed her car keys. Once she grabbed everything we started to walk to the park. It was silent for the first five minutes, but leave it to miss I-suffer-from-ADHD-and-can't-stand-the-quiet Teagan to start singing one of our favorite songs, Ironic, by Alanis Morissette. She knows that I can't resist singing that song. When ever I hear it I have to sing along, or at least sing in my head. It's one of my comfort songs, you know like comfort food. Not sure why, the lyrics aren't very comforting, kinda depressing if you think about it. I don't know, just something about the music and the singing relaxes me and makes me happy. I was at peace and in my happy place, singing and dancing down the side walk with a few of my best friends. Then, like a wrecking ball, breaking down the wall, I heard a familiar girlish laugh that gave me the chills. I turned around and wasn't surprised to see my sister and her friends driving down the street in her pink convertible. They speed down up the street until they were parallel to us. They slowed down to our pace.

"How come you guys weren't at my party last night?" Makayla asked.

"We were busy." Rynzi answered, but kept walking and looking straight ahead.

"Riiiight…… well, next time you guys should come, we needed more people to serve food and stuff. Oh, by the way, Alex, mom and dad expect the house to be clean by the time they get home tonight, and I won't be home till late, so if you could just tidy up a bit that would be great." She finished and let out a laugh and stepped on the gas before I had time to answer.

"Well, all good things must come to an end." I sighed and kept walking down the street. I could hear the soft shuffling of four other pairs of shoes, plus my own, on the sidewalk and little kids shouting from the playground at the park that was still a couple blocks away.

After about five minutes of silence, Spencer said, "We could help you clean up tonight if you want."

"Nah, how bad could it beeee……on second thought, that would be great." I replied.

"Okay, how much longer?" Rynzi asked, "Damn, I should not have worn heels." She took off her three inch, sparkly pink heels and started to walk barefooted. "Ahhh, much better."

"Oh, hey, do you guys want to hang out with us next Friday?" Teagan asked while jumping up and down.

"We always hang out on weekend, so I was assuming that we were." Saul said.

"No, I mean, Alex and I ran into Bane at Funky Monkey and he asked us if we wanted to hang out. We could triple date. Saul and Rynzi, Spence and Alex and Bane and I. Did you know that Bane and I are on our way to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend?" Teagan explained.

"Oh, really, and you've know this guy, what, a couple days?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Teagan retorted in a voice that let him know to just drop it. And that is exactly what he did.

"Never mind, but, yeah, that would be cool, to triple date." Spencer said and put his arm around my shoulder. It felt weird there, but a good weird.

"Yeah, that's sound good. I could get to know Bane better. God knows that I need to make more guy friends. I was asked if I was a homosexual the other day, and it's all your fault." Saul said motioning to us girls.

Rynzi rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"I'm serious." He eyes widen.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, really not wanting to her it right now.

"Hey, look, those two trees would be perfect." Spencer pointed out as we reached the park.

"Good eye Spence." Teagan said to her older brother.

"Awe, a compliment from my little sister. Better write this on my calendar." Spence teased.

"Uh, I always compliment you, and I'm always nice to you. I asked you to triple didn't I?" Tea replied and took off her shoes when we reached the two trees.

"Relax, I was only joking." Spencer let go of me and put a comforting arm around his sister. They looked very similar. Same eyes, shape and color, same hair color too.

I started to unravel the green slack line spread it out. "A little help here."

They all pretended to have not have heard me.

"Fine, I guess we can go to my house and get started on cleaning if you want." I suggested. That got their hearing to come back. I tied the line first around one tree, then looped it around the other and fastened it with a carabeaner. "Okay, I need help tightening it, so everyone grab hold."

They grabbed the extra rope and on three we pulled the line tight. I sat on it to check and it only sagged a little.

"Okay," I said as I took off my shoes and socks. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Saul answered as he took his shoes off. The others did the same and soon our shoes and socks were spread on the ground around us. Saul walked over to the tree to brace himself and put one barefoot on the slack line and pushed him self up. He got his balance and started to walk across. He got to the middle and his feet slipped on either side of the belly button height slack line. He keeled over and fell to the ground.

We all started to crack up. The mixture of Teagan's musical laugh, Rynzi's phlegmy laugh and my gasping laugh, and Spencer's throaty laugh echoed through the trees in the park. It was one of those rare moments, I say rare because I'm not a very emotional person, when I was truly thankful that I had the friends that I did.

We were finally settling back down when Saul groaned sending us all back into hysterics.


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong With Me

Chapter 6

I watched as the others attempted and failed to make it across the line. It was as much fun to try to stay on the slack line as it was to watch people fall off.

It was finally my turn to go. I got up from my seat on the cool, semi-wet grass and walked over to the tree. I grabbed hold onto the lowest branch and put my right foot up on the inch and a half thick slack line, centered it, and then used my left leg to push myself up on to the line. I got my balance and let go of the branch. I fixed my eyes on the carabeaner on the opposite side of the line. I cleared my head of all thoughts, and just concentrated on my balance. I lifted my left foot and centered it on the slack line; then I did the same with my right foot. I repeated the processes a few more times. Soon I was in the middle of the two trees, standing on a rope with nothing there to keep me from falling except my own balance. I lifted my foot to take another step when something in the distance caught my attention. My head snapped up so I could focus on the figure. When I did that I knew what was going to happen before it did. My arms were flailing around and the slack-line was shaking violently as I tried to gain back my balance. My foot slipped off and I was flung off the line and fell to the soft ground. It didn't help that my pink tights didn't have any grip; they probably made staying on the slack line harder. I got up brushed myself off. I examined my tights to make sure I didn't rip them. When I saw that there was no damage done I looked over to what had gotten my attention. Bane was long-boarding down the sidewalk with headphones in his ears.

"Hey, look, it's Bane." I said to nobody in particular. I turned back around to see if anyone had heard me. They all had their heads turned in the direction of Bane.

"Looks like a punk to me." Spencer said. He was right in a way. His cloths were slightly punk, but you can't exactly judge by that since my cloths are all over the place. I like a whole bunch of styles, preppy, punk, sporty, etc, etc. Everyone ignored his comment.

"Wonder where he is going." Teagan stated.

"Who knows, but we should probably tell him that we invited Saul and Spencer to hang out next weekend." I replied and watched him cross the street on his board.

"Nah, I don't feel like getting up, plus we'd have to chase him down, he's practically a block away now." Tea said.

"You have class with him, so why not just tell him tomorrow in class." Rynzi suggested.

"Good idea. Yeah, we'll do that." I said. I watched Bane turn the corner once he reached the next street. When he disappeared I turned my attention back to the line that was swaying slightly from the cool, barely-there wind. "Who's next?"

"Nah, I say we go. We still gotta clean your house, plus, I think it's going to rain." Saul said.

"Yeah, I don't like the look of those clouds." Rynzi said looking up at the gray cloudy sky with a look of pure disgust on her face. She hates rain. It always makes her hair all frizzy.

"We should take this down then if we want to get home before the rain starts, we still have to walk, remember." Teagan said and started to take down the slack line. The rest of us started to get our shoes and socks on.

We started to walk back to Teagan and Spencer's house. On our way back we talked about basically nothing, and laughed at each other for falling off the slack line. As we were walking the wind started to pick up and the gray sky was darker. We were about three blocks from the house when I felt the first rain drop. In the first minute it was just sprinkling, but then the wind picked up more and it started to come down hard.

"Ahhh, run!" Rynzi yelled while she took her heels back off and started to run down the sidewalk. We all started to run back to the house.

I didn't mind the rain. Rainy weather is my favorite weather. I was only running because the others were, plus it is still winter, and I really don't feel like catching a cold and getting behind in school.

We made it to the house in less then ten minutes. Rynzi had made it there in about five. I've never seen that little girl move so fast in my life.

When we got into the house I saw wet spots on the carpet that lead up the stairs. I followed them all the way into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub was a big old frizz ball of light brown hair.

"Look at my hair!" Rynzi shrieked when she saw me.

"It's not too bad." I said and sat down by her to try to comfort her.

"Are you kidding me?! It's horrible!" she said, "I don't have any of my hair care stuff here. What am I going to do?"

"Here, I'll fix it." I said and grabbed one of Teagan's brushes. I combed out her hair as I best I could and then started to French braid it. It took a while before I finally got all her hair to do what I wanted it to. I had to use a lot of hair spray. When I finished you wouldn't have been able to tell how horrible it looked just twenty minutes before.

"Thanks," Rynzi said as I finished, "We should probably get over to your house before your parents get home."

"Yeah, I wonder how much damage was done." The though frightened me. My sister has no self control, so how would she be able to control a bunch of rowdy, and let's not forget to mention, hormonal, teenagers. "Well, let's go then." I sighed and turned to go back down the steps where everyone was sitting in dry cloths watching T.V. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still soaked. I guess I'll just change when I get home.

"Come on, we gotta go over to Alex's house to clean up." Rynzi said loudly to get their attention.

They slowly got up and grabbed their stuff and got into their cars. Spencer and Teagan shared a car, and Saul and Rynzi went with each other; he was just going to drop her off at her house after we were done. I had my car to myself so I had plenty of time to think. I love being with my friends, but I do appreciate the time that I have alone, which is hardly ever. I turned down the radio so I could barely her it.

I really hope the house isn't trashed. Why do I put up with this, if anything it should be me making her clean up. I am the older sister after all. Only by a minute and some second, but still, I'm older. I wish my sister and I could be friends, like Spencer and Teagan are. That would be nice. Who am I kidding though? That will never happen. She just makes it absolutely impossible. I think she actually enjoys making her own flesh and blood miserable. So much for that "Blood is thicker than water" saying. I mean, what kind of person convinces their mother that they need their own birthday? Yeah, she has me celebrate our birthday the day after our actual birthday, and she gets that day. And can you believe that my mother actually went along with it. Not that I am complaining, it's nice not to share the spotlight, and presents, but seriously. I don't get to celebrate on the day of my actual birth.

At this point I was so worked up I almost passed my house. I put the car in reverse and backed up so I could park in the driveway. Everyone else had gotten there just before I did and they were getting out of their cars.

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I pushed the door open. The hallway was clear, so far so good. I closed my eyes and found my way to the stair and up to my room. I decided to change before I had to see all the work that we had to do. I grabbed some black sweats and big orange shirt that had reflectors on it; may favorite pair of pajamas. I went to my bathroom and washed my face really quick and dried my hair with a towel. I grabbed _the_ mix C.D. off of my dresser and walked down stairs. The place was a mess. And I was only looking at the living room. I got to the bottom of the steps where everyone was waiting for me to give them instruction on where to start.

"The kitchen and yard are pretty bad too." Teagan told me.

"Well, we need a plan. Should we split up and do two to a room, or all just do one room at a time?" I asked.

"I say the second one, plus we only have five people, so there would be one room with one person, so if we all just do it, it will probably be easier and faster." Saul said.

"Okay, well, I brought down the _Cleaning Up After Makayla_ mix C.D. so we can try to clean up before all the songs are done." I told them.

"_Cleaning Up After Makayla_ mix? You mean she has done this to you before?" Spencer asked.

"All the time. I always help her clean up." Teagan said and smiled, satisfied by what a great friend she is.

"It has all of our favorite songs on here." I said and waved the C.D. in my hand. I tried no to step on anything as I navigated my way over to the surround sound system that we had hooked up. I put in the C.D. and hit play. The songs on the C.D. were mostly up beat 80's and then some newer songs. The songs were: Party, by Demi Lovato; Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne; Beggin', by Madcon; Mickey, by Toni Basil; We Got the Beat, by the Go-Go's; Walking on Sunshine, by Katrina and the Waves; Centerfold, by J. Geils Band; 867-5309/Jenny, by Tommy Tutone; Tootsee Roll, by the 69 Boys; and The Cha Cha Slide, by Casper. Party, by Demi Lovato started to play and we started to clean.

Original Stories By You

a href=".com/group/originalstoriesbyyou/forum/topics/you-belong-with-me-1" target="_blank"img src="." alt='Create your own banner at !' border=0 //abra href=".com/"Make your own banner at !/a


End file.
